thethingrevivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
This page is still in progress! All information is subject to change. If you know something updated, please contribute to the page! Thank you! Communication Tower The Communication Tower is a primary asset held by the Marines in The Thing Revival. While killing The Thing is the primary objective, a secondary means of winning can be found in the Communication Tower. In the top right of a player's screen, a timer is found. The initial time found on the clock is voted upon in the lobby of a match. When the timer depletes itself, an EVAC Ship will arrive. The Communication Tower can only be attacked by The Thing in ThingForm. When destroyed, the Communication Tower goes into Critical Mode. While in Critical Mode, ''the timer will stop counting down (''Exception by Navigation Amplifier unless destroyed, see below). The only way to restore a Communication Tower is to use a Wrench on it over a short period of time. After restored, the Tower will recontinue the countdown from where it left off. The Tower can withstand approximately 8 attacks while at maximum health. The Communications Tower experiences invulnerability if it is killed and repaired to any extent. If the building is repaired to maximum health, The Thing may attack it again. The Communications Tower is slightly damaged by grenades, but not molotovs. Power Generator The Power Generator is the centre for visual aid and communication in The Thing Revival. More commonly refered to as the 'Generator' or 'Gen', it provides light to each of the maps in the map pool. The Power Generator can only be attacked by The Thing in ThingForm. When destroyed, the Power Generator will go into Critical Mode. ''While in ''Critical Mode, ''The Power Generator stops providing light to each map, converting the fog of war to a pure black fog. This makes it hard to navigate and see both terrain, allies, and enemies. While ''Critical Mode is engaged, the minimap is also shrouded in black, making a player unable to see the surrounding rooms. The only way to restore the Generator is to use a Wrench on it over a period of time. The Generator can withstand approximately 8 attacks while at maximum health. The Generator experiences invulnerability if it is killed and repaired to any extent. If the building is repaired to maximum health, The Thing may attack it again. The Generator is slightly damaged by grenades, but not molotovs. Navigation Amplifier The Navigation Amplifier is a small building, yet helpful, used by marines to amplify their Communication Tower's ability. Very similar to the Communication Tower, the Navigation Amp provides a slight bonus to the speed in which the EVAC timer counts down. Upon the Tower dying, the Nav Amp, sometimes referred to as the 'Frk Building' by seniors, will continue to provide its support alone even though its pace of counting down is minimal. The Navigation Amplifier may only be attacked while in ThingForm. Upon destruction, the Amplifier goes into ''Critical Mode. ''While in ''Critical Mode, ''its countdown contribution will no longer remain active. The only way to restore the Navigation Amplifier is to use a Wrench on it over a short period of time. After restored, the tower will resume its contribution towards counting down the EVAC Timer. The Navigation Amplifier can withstand approximately 8 attacks while at maximum health. Note: The Amplifier experiences invulnerability if it is killed and repaired to any extent. If the building is repaired to maximum health, The Thing may attack it again. The Amplifier is slightly damaged by grenades, but not molotovs.